Talk:Unggoy
Someone said that the grunts can use magnums. This is not yet proven so it will not be put it. :I believe Dojorkan added most of those. He's a modder who's tested that kind of stuff out. You can find a lot of his screenshots at HBO. --Dragonclaws 05:01, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Yes but modding shouldn't count for factual Grunt weapon compatibility in this wiki. In the Arbiter's level you can get Jackals to glitch and use carbines with a shield but that doesn't mean we should put it in their page. That goes for the Rocket Launcher to. Bungie never intended Grunts to use these in Halo 1 or 2. --Justin Time 23:53, 16 November 2006 (UTC) You misunderstand. Its not liek I did some kind of stuff that makes them hold it. They already have the animation for it, made by bungie. The jackals using a carbine isnt a glitch. They are allowed to use it because bungie made the animation for it. Even though they didnt make it Look perfect. In normal gameplay, you can give magnums and rockets to grunts. On Sacred Icon, keep a grunt alive until you encounter the flood. and swap a magnum for whatever current weapon they have. While we are at it, Jackals can use BRs, Magnums, and SMGs on there. For the rocket launcher, just keeep your grunts alive until you get the only Rocket on Uprising.--Dojorkan 06:48, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Whats up with the whole Grunts speaking English thing? Do they ever explain why the grunts speak English? They don't, the Mjolnir armor of the master chief has a translator from Covenant to English. He doesn't have a translator in his MJOLNIR armour, they only speak english for the player, it's only for the game, really they speak in Covenant, but if they spoke Covenant then you wouldn't hear the joke would you...User:Joshua 029 Actually he does for all of thee Halo book series mention it along with the most recent book series.Halo3 20:07, 15 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Ah yeah sorry i just found out in Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx, thanks for correcting me. User:Joshua 029 Repetition Everything is repeated! that makes it very monotonous. Please read it from first to last and you will see what I mean. Some things are even repeated three times!--12.108.200.201 23:54, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I do see what you mean. --Dragonclaws 00:52, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, there's even a section under this one repeating the word Repetition. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 09:27, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Isn't there a translator in the chief's helmet? Yes... but, according to TFoR, "their speech--even with the new translation software-- was an odd combination of high-pitched squeaks, guttural barks, and growls." But, this was back in 2535, so who knows if it still applies. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 09:27, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Removed Repetition I edited the page to remove most of the repetition and rearranged the information into the appropriate categories. Dark Lady 00:43, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Ancient stepping-stones? 4th paragraph here. Quote: "Their relics are not restricted to Halo 04. The Aztec-esque stones of C'ort Azur, the arches and weathered inscriptions of Sigma Octanus, the intricate caverns and 3km holographic dome beneath ONI's Reach complex, the ancient stepping-stones of the Grunt's homeworld, and the Prophet's own claim to have evolved on an abandoned Forerunner planet, the revelation that their Ark (whatever that entails) exists on Earth, not to mention the countless installations undoubtedly pilfered to allow the Covenant to have achieved their current levels of technology, all give testament to this galaxy's permeation." Anyone know, or feel like inquiring, where the HBO guys got this information? Or should we just trust it as canon, given their close relationship with Bungie? Apparently the Grunt homeworld bit was on the page as early as December 2003. (The bit about the Ark was added well after Halo 2, though.) Also: I guess it could have come from one of the strategy guides, since I haven't read those. --Andrew Nagy 68.44.13.236 04:18, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Stepping stones are mentioned in Halo: The Flood, when the Grunt character dreams about his home, but I don't remember it being Forerunner. --Dragonclaws 05:13, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Grunt Phrases I once herd my Grunt sing and another time say "Arbiter, read me a story"--prophit of war 15:29, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :when you hit them sometimes they say"arbiter Friend". In Halo 1, Grunts sometimes sing We Are the Champions after killing you. I've also heard something like "Awesome, guys! Cold Fusion on me!" --Dragonclaws 23:39, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Actually this was in Halo 2 I don't really remember the whole thing but it ended with him singing this ..."with the Arbiter", this was on the Sacrid Icon level. Hey have you seen the Invidia trailer on Gametrailers.com? They were like "Not before we destroy you". I love those funny Grunts.--prophit of war 14:29, 23 November 2006 (UTC) We also call u b**t**d--Unggoy 16:53, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Add me believe we should add phrases we grunts say--Unggoy 16:55, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Kwassass, an Unggoy from Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx mentioned something about the Blue Death, is that some kind of disease on his planet? User:Joshua 029 Sources "Grunts are essentially a slave race, who obey the other Covenant races out of fear, because they have no political power in Covenant society. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, especially Jackals, and a belief that someday a dynamic Grunt leader will lead them to freedom on a methane-rich paradise world. It has been indicated that at some time in the Covenant's history, there was a Grunt Rebellion, which was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was named during that period for that purpose. Once the grunt rebellion was defeated, the grunt species was "dumbed down" by the covenant so that such an act could not be repeated. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age by the requirements of their service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but are unable to muster any response." This should be labeled as speculation or given a source. -Monkeyfoetus. 70.58.159.38 21:43, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Why do Special Operations Grunts have active camouflage, i thought you could only have active camouflage if the user had some sort of field around them like shields, grunts do not have shields. User:Joshua 029 The sorce is the Halo story Bible puplished in Sybex.Qual 'Fulsamsee 00:49, 7 March 2007 (UTC) As seen in Regret, all Grunts have active camoflage. opining pic the opining picture is way to dark and not intresting enough dose anyone have anything better I love grunts You have to have a basic picture of the character, and it isn't too dark! Anyway, the Grunt looks cute in that picture! curled back. Why did the curled back armour get removed from halo 1 it diden't appear in halo 2 why? like it would of been a nice feature in halo 2 they wouldent of all looked the same. User:Kami-Sama. I do not know whom of you... that put the about 50 grunt quotes there, nor what you were thinking. But it definitly needs to be removed from the article for it to reach Halopedia's standards. Troubleshooter 23:36, 22 March 2007 (UTC) noted spelling error Under the "affiliation" heading, "separatists" is misspelled. I would fix it myself, but the word is a link to another page, and due to my limited editing experience, I would prefer not to completely mess things up. The link itself works, but gets redirected to the correctly spelled page. Pyromancer 00:33, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Corrected.--Jargner 05:53, 6 April 2007 (UTC)